Americans Do Things Differently
by altolibra
Summary: After Quartermain's death, the League heads onto new horizons, to experience the changing world. Cruddy Summary Mina?, TomNC (New character, NOT OC, though, I swear)
1. A Twelve Round Salute

(Okies, before I start;

**Contains Spoilers, do not read if you haven't seen the movie.... if for some reason you saw the story somewhere else....**

I own nothing except the plot, the rest belongs to the creators of the league and the new character

Not Mary-Sue, I promise! I drew a legitimate character out of literature for this story

R/R are encouraged, flames are accepted if they are helpful, not "Your story sucks, you should stop writing," or whatever

This plot is a completly original bunny that hounded me after I saw the LOEG three times in a row during the summer

Takes place after Quatermain's death... If any part of the story is confuzzling, go watch the movie again)

The league left Africa after laying Allan in the ground, bound to explore the changing world with heavy hearts. The loss impacted the young American the most, who felt as if he had lost a father.

Soon, the _Nautilus_ was slicing through waves of cerulean blue ocean. Youthful Tom Sawyer stood on the veiwing deck, paying a private homage to his hero with a rifle and shooting marks. Twelve were launched by one of Nero's Indian crewmates, each landing nearly 1000 meters away. Twelve sonic blasts sounded, accompanied with a few sparks and the smell of gunpowder. The marks disappeared, the only reminder of them white froth and flecks of water.

The vault door creaked open behind Tom, yielding Mina Hacker. The dark beauty stood next to the stock-still young man, and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to her, allowing the water that was stinging his eyes to show.

"Remember, not long ago, we spoke on this very deck, and I told you that you were-"

Sawyer interruped, ""Sweet. And young." Neither of which you held in high regard."

Mina smiled slowly, a small, almost undistinguishable one, "Yes. However, now I know that you are brave, kind, and honest, and I want you to hold those traits close. Someday, they will spin yarns of you, too, and you will be a legend, not unlike our own Mr. Q, may his soul rest."

Tom grinned his characteristic, heart-fluttering smirk, and flipped his rifle over his shoulder, remembering Quartermain's last words, bequeathing the new century onto him, and nodded. Turning about, he spun the vault's latch, tugging it open. He held it open for the vampiric woman, "Age before beauty," he quipped cheekily.

"Mr. Sawyer, I'm afraid I cannot divide myself into two."

Sawyer chuckled with a slightly lightened heart, and followed Harker into the bowels of the ship, where the rest of the League was waiting.


	2. Destinations and A Pocket Watch

(Same ol' disclaimer; The plot bunny is mine, the characters belong to the creators)

The remainder of the League stood in the conference room, Nero opposite the door, and directly in front of the animated map of the sea. The straight-laced Indian sea captain wore his usual blue and silver suit, with a black armband in recognition of the comrade they had lost.

"We will be diving soon, we have no destination, and we are sitting ducks as of now," Nero said, clipping his words down to the most efficent form.

The space between a hat and a black leather coat scoffed, "Nero, mate, it took four of M's bombs to even get this ship shaking in 'er boots. I doubt that-" He was cut off with disparaging looks from the rest of the League. "Nevermind, then. Full steam ahead, darlings."

Nero placed a hand on his saber warningly. "If I may continue, we have no set course, and we were curious if yourself," adressing Mina, "Or Mr. Sawyer had any suggestions."

"Stop beatin' 'round the bush, Nero. See here, my young American friend," Skinner rose from his seat, "What our captain here wants to know is would you be adverse to a quick trip to the Wild West."

Tom thought about it for an amount of time so miniscule it was immesurable. "Why not? To America then."

Nero allowed a shadow of a smile to show, then whisked it away as he shouted orders to a crewmate.

Jekyll fidgeted with his pocketwatch as he adressed Tom, "Is what they say true? Is America really a land of dust, horses, gold and women?"

The youthful marksman cocked his eyebrows, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Jekyll snatched his watch back from Skinner's invisible hand. The mouse-like professor grinned sheepishly, "Most fascinating. Nero, when can we expect to arrive?"

The bearded sea dog cast his gaze to the metal map, illuminated by roving lights. "We will be in California in... two or three days."

Sawyer wrapped his fingers around his rifle. "California, I know it well. Boy, you guys have got another thing coming," he laughed, and exited the cabin, leaving 4 of his friends looking at each other curiously, and another struggling to relieve Jekyll of his pocket watch.


	3. Author's Blabbings May Unintentionally R...

**Authors Note;**

Heehee. I'm addicted to writing this ficcy. However, I have to decide where to go next. But first;

**QueerQuail;** Wow! My first review(s)! I appreciate it. I know I have typos. My dolt of a brother discovered I forgot to sign off, and he went through my docs and changed Harker to Hacker, Nemo to Nero, and left a rude review on someone else's fic. I didn't feel like fixing the typos, and apologized to the fic writer. Anyway.

**Libra's Deliberations; **Who should Mina have a romance with? Skinner or Jekyll? (I'm still trying to get used to that name, the guy I like's last name sounds a bit like it)

I'm also having trouble writing Jekyll. He only had like two lines, did you notice? (lol) I have a hard time writing inner-conflict. Once, I tried to write an HP fic in which Draco was schizophrenic, and it crashed and burned by the second paragraph.

Ok, now I'm rambling. As you may have (or may not have) noticed, I'm now allowing unsigned reviews, I forgot that it automatically asks for the reveiwer to sign in, sorry.

**The Plan**; I'm going to write a long post... tomorrow, I think, containing the two/three days the League travels to California. then, a chapter about adjusting to the US, then I'm going to bring in my new character, whom I am VERY proud of. For a second time, not Mary-Sue, or Self-Insertion. I hope I didn't just spill all the beans. Oh, well, what the hey.

**About the Posts; **I was raised on the boards, so I tend to compact my posts, though I'll try to draw them out, make them better.

**Who the &%# Is This New Character? I'm beginning to think it's you, and you're just drawing us in; **No! Don't think that! I swear on all that is chocolate, though the new introduction WILL have a romance with Tom, amd I do have a crush on our young American, she is NOT ME, and you have most likely heard her name several times, assuming you haven't been under a rock for 20 years.

**Do You need Our Help?; **Yes! Please, vote! Mina should have a smattering of a relationship with;

a) Henry Jekyll

b) Rodney (that's his name, right?) Skinner

c) She should stay single! Independant women unite!

plot bunny eats carrot, munching thoughtfully


End file.
